


Зима, холода

by REDBIRBy



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Jason is his own warning, M/M, Showers, Sleeping Together, Step-Sibling Incest, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Возвращаться с мороза домой всегда приятно. Особенно, если тебя там кто-то ждет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо [Dr. Munster](https://ficbook.net/authors/2086996) за бетинг!

Середина января в Блюдхейвене выдалась абсолютным кошмаром. Конечно, кого в детстве не радовали длинные сосульки, свисающие с крыш, отблески разноцветных огоньков на белом-белом толстом покрывале снега, морозный узор на стеклах и целые хлопья снежинок, кружащие в заводной метели вокруг одинокого ночного фонаря?…

Джейсона. Ни в детстве, когда каждая такая ночь заставляла бороться за свою жизнь, ни уж тем более сейчас: каждый прыжок заканчивался по колено в снегу и рискованным оползнем холодной белой массы. И это — если повезет не нарваться на затаившийся внизу лед. 

А не повезло ему уже в третий раз, когда приземление закончилось тянущим чувством в груди, кувырком неба и земли, и острой болью в пятой точке. Рука, которой Джейсон ухватился за и без того помятый громоотвод, чтобы не слететь вниз ко всем чертям, онемела еще три крыши назад. 

Сначала было холодно. Просто люто, нестерпимо холодно. Даже в зимней толстовке поверх утепленной брони — слабый компромисс между теплом и маневренностью, — потом стало словно горячо и больно, когда отмороженные пальцы начали стремительно неметь. А потом и вовсе ничего, кроме ощущения, что пальцы всё-таки ещё на месте и даже немного шевелятся. И, наверное, все было бы куда лучше, если бы Джейсон додумался уйти домой, как только посыпались первые снежинки, а не упрямо продолжил сидеть дальше в доках, у самой ледяной воды, ожидая поставки незаконного оружия. Но даже у бандюков оказалось больше мозгов и инстинкта самосохранения, чем у него: никто так и не высунулся из своей теплой норы ради грязных делишек. 

Радовало только то, что удалось уговорить Найтвинга оставить патруль пораньше и уйти домой, в тепло, а не идти к нему. Джейсон бы ни за что не простил себе, если бы Дик заболел из-за него.

Внутренний голос с подозрительно знакомым британским акцентом сухо напомнил, что он последний лицемер и отморозит себе яйца, если и дальше продолжит сидеть в снегу.

Послав его в задницу, Джейсон все же со стоном поднялся и вытер со шлема налипший снег. Отряхивать себя уже было попросту бесполезно: он больше напоминал снеговика, чем человека. И температурной тела определенно стремился к такому же состоянию.

Чуть больше двух кварталов по плоским крышам стареньких домов, и Джейсон добрался до родного окна. Даже удалось сделать это без очередного постыдного падения на задницу. А вот уже снять сигнализацию и собственноручно поставленную растяжку негнущимися пальцами оказалось той еще задачей. Но, буквально пять минут тихой возни, и Джейсон с облегчением вздохнул. Приоткрыл и прошмыгнул в лофт, впуская с собой морозный воздух.

Моментально закрыв за собой раму, он быстро оглянулся. Внутри было темно, сухо, и, как ожидалось, очень тепло. По полу от дивана к распахнутой двери спальни вела дорожка из разных частей черно-синего костюма Найтвинга. Одного взгляда на кровать хватило, чтобы чувствительные линзы шлема тут же обрисовали спящую фигуру Дика.

Ждал, но не дождался. Уснул, сморенный усталостью и теплом.

Джейсон пару мгновений просто смотрел на него, считая каждый вдох и выдох, чувствуя, как тело медленно отогревается. Потом как-то одним махом накатила старательно забытая усталость, и он опустил взгляд к разбросанной по полу одежде и броне. По-хорошему, стоило сразу все прибрать: что-то спрятать в стенной тайник, что-то сразу засунуть в стиралку, что-то вообще сжечь от греха подальше. То же самое сделать со своим костюмом, а потом вернуться и вытереть натекшую с ботинок лужу.

— В жопу, — в итоге буркнул Джейсон и дрожащими, гудящими от ощущения тысячи иголочек пальцами стянул с себя шлем. 

Мир в миг поплыл, потерял четкость и яркость, налился ночной серостью. Джейсон моргнул раз, другой, привыкая к темноте, разбавленной только светом ночного города, и глубоко вдохнул. Точнее, попытался: левая ноздря отозвалась тем неприятным распирающим ощущением насморка, не пропуская вообще ничего. Выдохнул, раздраженно бросая шлем на диван, и потер лицо ладонями, стараясь вытереть песок с глаз и хоть немного прогнать чувство ватной, плывущей головы. 

Ощущение ледяной кожи перчаток на горячих щеках определённо помогло взбодриться. Они полетели следом за шлемом на диван. За ними — толстовка, пистолеты, пояс. Ботинки с тихим стуком оказались рядом с одинокой черно-синей перчаткой. Сложнее было стянуть с себя промокшие насквозь штаны, носки и нащупать молнию в броне — тело, хапнувшее тепла, начало бить крупной дрожью, да так, что пришлось крепко сжать зубы, чтобы ими не стучать.

Оставшись в одном термобелье, Джейсон осторожно, как мог, прокрался к спальне. Едва не запнувшись о лежащий поперек дороги пояс, он остановился в дверях. Прислонился плечом к косяку. 

Дик даже не отреагировал на его тихое шебуршание в гостиной. Спал себе спокойно, вытянувшись по диагонали на всю кровать и подмяв под себя одеяла с пледами. И не лечь рядом, и не укрыться, не разбудив. Джейсон даже задумался над тем, чтобы вытереть о нахала нос: левая ноздря как раз решила изобразить из себя кран. 

Вместо этого он, прищурившись, уставился на часы у кровати — бирюзовые цифры гласили четыре гребанных утра, — и громко чихнул, от всей души приложившись лбом о косяк. 

Не ожидая подобной подлости от самого себя, Джейсон зажмурился и прижал ладонь к ушибленному месту, и тихо застонал. Со стороны одеяла даже сквозь боль послышался шорох — вот тебе и попытка не разбудить Грейсона.

— Джей?..

Голос у Дика спросонья низкий, тяжёлый. Джейсону даже не надо видеть, чтобы знать, как тот смешно морщится, пытаясь разглядеть его в темноте, а потом смотрит на часы и—

— Джейсон, какого хуя?!

Ой всё. Именно это хочет сказать Джейсон, разлепив отчего-то зудящие, тяжелые веки, но Дик как-то научился телепортироваться за те пять часов, что они не разговаривали. Иначе не объяснить, как так быстро в поле зрения Джея оказалось его хмурое лицо.

— Ты обещал, — почти шипит Дик, и Джейсон забыл, какие у него горячие руки. Они как раскаленное железо на его плечах, сжимают, силой поворачивают, толкают.

Джейсон непроизвольно ворчит, сжимается. Где-то в голове забил тревожный звоночек: дерись или беги, дерись или умри. Но Дик слишком хорошо его знает. Резко дует в лицо — и вся четко выстроенная логическая цепочка паники рушится в попытке одернуться. 

— Ладно, не обещал, — поправил сам себя Дик, словно это не ему угрожало получить по лицу секунду назад. — Но мы об этом говорили, Джей. 

Вместо ответа Джейсон слабо тряхнул головой. Возможно? Он не помнит, чтобы они обсуждали продолжительность слежки в плохую погоду. Отголоски напряжения все еще танцуют в уме, но, по крайней мере, больше нет желания сделать побольнее и сбежать. 

Вот разговор об этом Джейсон помнит отчетливо и ярко. Дик еще сравнил его тогда с котом, распушившимся от испуга, чтобы казаться больше. А потом со смехом «успокоил», что нельзя боятся того, кто боится тебя больше. Гордость Джея прилично пострадала в тот вечер. 

Как, наверное, пострадает и сейчас, потому что Дик вполне успешно затолкал его в ванную. Теплый свет неприятно резанул по глазам и Джейсон поморщился, оценивая свое отражение в зеркале. Синие губы, тяжелые тени под красными глазами, всклокоченные волосы — живой труп недельной давности.

— Душ. Немедленно. — Дик почти трясется сам, сдирая с него остатки одежды.

Джейсон помогает, как может, и даже не сопротивляется, когда Дик грубо заталкивает его в ванну и включает едва теплую воду. Даже такая сейчас обжигает бледные пальцы, вгрызается в них новой болью, и Джейсон шипит, откровенно стучит зубами и пытается хоть как-то растереть замерзшие конечности.

— Ну, что мне с тобой делать?..

Вопрос звучит как-то совсем жалобно и Джейсон моментально забывает шутку про секс. Вздыхает тяжело, подкручивает воду погорячее.

— Я люблю тебя?.. — Собственный голос больше напоминает наждачку, и Джейсон сглатывает внезапную сухость.

— Я тебя тоже люблю. — Дик вздыхает, тянется мимо Джея к мочалке, не заботясь о том, что мочит рукава. — Когда ты себя любить начнёшь?

Странный вопрос — и ответ на него Джейсон не знает, а потому просто пьет горячую воду прямо из душевой струи. Дик уже даже не ругается, просто шлепает от всей души по заднице, чтоб прекратил. Словно она и без того не отбита о ледяные крыши.

Джейсон в отместку чихает ему в волосы.

Дик стонет — громко, с чувством — и залазит к нему, снимая и бросая стремительно намокающую одежду прямо на пол. От этого Джейсона буквально передергивает: в голове всплывает тысяча и одна причина, почему он должен тут же убрать за Диком. Но вода слишком теплая, а он только-только согрелся, перестал дрожать.

— В жопу, — в итоге выдыхает Джей, когда Дик начинает тереть ему спину мочалкой. И если раньше это было дико и страшно, то теперь такая забота расслабляет. От нее хорошо и приятно до непроизвольного, блаженного хныканья. 

— Посмотрим, как ты проснешься. — Обещает Дик, и Джейсон даже не сразу понимает, к чему это он. А когда понимает — фыркает и бессильно упирается лбом в бежевую плитку стены.

Кто из них двоих больше помешан на сексе до сих пор остается спорным вопросом.

— Не спи, Крылышко. — Дик тихо просит и меняет мочалку на шампунь. — Потерпи ради меня. Хорошо?

— Не сплю. — Бурчит Джейсон и поднимает голову от стены на первое требовательное касание к щекам. Держать глаза открытыми практически невозможно, но он понимает просьбу. Есть у него такая привычка: засыпать где попало, только не в кровати. Отголосок тех дней, когда страх и кошмары заставляли не спать сутками до тех пор, пока тело просто не сдавалось. 

И не нужно смотреть на Дика, чтобы знать, что он улыбается на такое послушание. Это чувствуется так же, как пальцы в волосах, плитка под ладонями, дробь воды по плечам и чужая грудь у спины. Такое яркое, ощутимое счастье. А может, Джейсон просто знает Дика не хуже, чем он — его. 

Дик уже не просто вымывает волосы, а массирует голову. Проводит ногтями по коже, посылая тянуще-щекотное чувство вдоль хребта от самого затылка. Это безумно приятно. Даже немного бодрит. И как только Дик заканчивает, Джейсон осторожно поворачивается к нему лицом, чтобы вернуть хоть часть добра и ласки. 

Джейсон целует Дика. Нежно, любящее. Только не так долго, как хотелось бы. Он устал, да и Дик, скорее всего, тоже. Поэтому Джей сам тянется за шампунем, выдавливает немного прежде чем зарыться пальцами в волосы Дика. Тот молчит, зажмурившись, но его ладони на бедрах Джейсона сжимаются сильнее. Они — единственное, что еще удерживает Джея от того, чтобы рухнуть прямо на месте.

Когда последние хлопья пены стекают с волос Дика к сливу, Джейсон целует его снова. Сначала в лоб, пробуя теплую влагу на вкус. Потом касается губами носа, и Дик открывает глаза, выдыхает с улыбкой одно короткое счастливое «ха». 

— Согрелся, малыш? — Спрашивает он, когда Джейсон слишком долго любуется им в сонной прострации.

— Я тебя выше. На пять сантиметров. — Ответ приходит лениво, с трудом продираясь сквозь тяжелые ватные мысли и забитую левую ноздрю.

— Конечно, — Дик закатывает глаза и тянется за Джея, выключает воду.

Резко становится холодно и Джейсон сжимается с недовольным звуком. В такие моменты становится завидно: Дик почти никогда не мерзнет. Наверное, это какая-то особая цирковая магия, что-то настолько ставшее частью Дика, что Джейсон даже не хочет шутить на эту тему, пока у него есть возможность греться об этот вечный источник тепла.

Правда сейчас приходится терпеть грубое обтирание полотенцем — лучше дать Дику полный контроль, когда он нервничает. Особенно, когда Джейсон действительно виноват. 

Полотенце сменяется тяжелым махровым халатом, теплым и мягким. На фоне белой ткани Джейсон выглядит не таким бледным, даже когда уходит румянец от горячего душа, и это явно успокаивает Дика. 

— Иди в кровать, — говорит он и улыбается, убирая белую челку со лба Джея. — Я сделаю бульон и приду к тебе.

Джейсон не выдерживает и фыркает. Дик мог спокойно приготовить яичницу или спагетти — но дай ему что-то посложнее, и его руки стремительно сворачиваются кренделем, уползают куда не надо. В последний раз вместо романтического завтрака в постель получилась пылающая посудомойка, и никто так и не смог объяснить, как же это случилось. Джейсон винит в этом Брюса: среди всех его детских кошмаров сцена «Уэйн готовит» прочно заняла одно из лидирующих мест.

— Я просто залью кубик кипятком, — Дик вздыхает, зная о чем подумал Джейсон. 

— На дверце, вторая полка сверху, — гундосит Джейсон, потому что правая ноздря решила присоединиться к левой, и горло все так же неприятно сушило. Так что да, что-то теплое лишним не будет, даже если аппетита нет вообще.

В ответ Дик молча выталкивает Джейсона из ванной. Разворачивает в сторону спальни и придает ускорения.

Не особо жалуясь, Джейсон проскакивает холодный кусок паркета (он точно начнет устанавливать теплый пол на следующей неделе!), уже с большим удовольствием проходит по густому ковру и падает в кровать с тихим стоном. Полежать так он себе не дает: забирается под одеяла, двигает подушки и пледы, пока на кровати не выстраивается теплое гнездо-пещера-форт.

Смешок со стороны двери оповещает о возвращении Дика. Говорит о том, что он стоит там и смотрит на бардак в постели с умилением и усталостью. И Джейсон со вздохом садится, сдвигает одеяло, чтобы Дик мог его видеть. 

— У тебя в роду точно птиц не было? — Дик садится на край кровати, снова вспоминая старую шутку про Джейсона и его привычки. Протягивает горячую чашку, но не отдает совсем, помогает пить. Дик, ну что можно еще сказать.

— Не знаю. А вот у тебя точно кролики были. 

— Я приму это за комплимент.

Джейсон ворчит. Дик смеется. Горячий бульон почти обжигает, но успокаивает горло, разливается по телу приятным теплом. А потом он как-то незаметно кончается и Дик убирает чашку. Выключает лампу и валит почти уснувшего Джейсона в кровать. Немного возни с одеялами, немного усилий, и Джейсон оказывается в плену двух крепких рук спиной к Дику. И если он возмущен, то только потому, что Дик еще и по-хозяйски пристраивает ногу сверху. 

— Спокойной ночи, Крылышко, — шепчет тогда Дик, удостоверившись, что Джей никуда не сбежит. 

— Ночи, — по-доброму ворчит Джейсон в ответ, зная, что утром все равно окажется у Дика под майкой: прижавшись щекой к груди и слушая, как бьется сердце.

Хотя и сейчас, чувствуя мягкое дыхание спиной, он засыпает словно по-волшебству.


End file.
